The Rescue
by Gothic-Rose2004
Summary: When Luke asks Mara to go on a mission, things don't turn out exacly how they'd expect... Crudy summery I know. Please read tho cuz its pretty good. R&R plz hugs


Hey! I've written so many SW stories in the past 3 years you wouldn't believe it! lol This was one of my first "good" stories. I think Mara Jade is just the coolest so there mostly about her and Luke. R and R plz! *hugs*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing at all. Lucas owns all. He is the big cheese. Yes. Don't sue. *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Mara Jade walked down the gang plank to meet Luke Skywalker for dinner. He said it was urgent so she came as fast as she could. She made a quick inspection of the Jades Fire before going to restaurant. Mara Jade walked into the dingy restaurant and saw Skywalker at a table with a hood over his head. "Oh great,' She thought. 'Now he wants to play Jedi." "Skywalker." She said sitting next to him. "Mara." Luke answered.  
  
"Where you going? A funeral?" Mara joked. "Very funny." Luke said as he took off his hood.  
  
"So what's the urgent news?" Mara asked, leaning back into the chair. "Well,' Luke was cut off as a waiter came to take there order. "What would you like?" The waiter said.  
  
"2 waters please." Mara said ordering for both of them. The waiter left and Luke continued. "We just received word that an old empire agent be the name Milo Con, has stolen some documents from the New Republic's computers containing the entire map of the New Republic's base. Including things like the codes to deactivate our force fields. It's like a manual to the Republic's new base. I've been asked to pick a partner for this mission to get back what Milo stole. And I picked you. That is, if you want to." Luke finished, taking a sip of water. Mara looked at him for a second and then said, "Is it dangerous?" "Yes." Luke answered.  
  
"Could I die in the hands of the enemy?" "Yes" Mara stood up and said, "I'm in."  
  
**** Luke and Mara walked down a dusty street. Mara had her flight suit on and looked around, scanning her surroundings. Luke reached out with the force and sensed something, something out of the ordinary. Mara smiled as she sensed the same thing. "Con." She whispered.  
  
Luke nodded and they continued walking. Suddenly, Mara felt a chill run up her spin. "Duck!" She yelled. Instantly, Luke dropped to one foot next to Mara and pulled out his lightsaber. Green bolts of light spit out at them. Mara twisted and turned, blocking the bolt and bouncing them back to the attacker. Luke stood up and doing a backward flip in the air turned and bolted the bolts off Mara's back. Mara flipping to one side quickly made a hole in the sewer gutter.  
  
"Skywalker!" She yelled. Knowing that they couldn't hold the attackers off forever they jumped in the sewer and into a dark unknown. **** Mara Jade fell in the murky, smelly water headfirst. The water was deep and so she swam to the top. Taking a deep breath she yelled, "Skywalker!"  
  
"Here." She heard and saw Luke swimming over to her. "You just had to pick this place to go swimming!" Luke joked. Mara smirked and they swam to the waters edge. The concrete was hard, but a good place to rest on. Mara sighed and sat down, taking off her boot and dumping out all the water in it.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Mara asked. "I don't know yet. Lets just get our bearings first." Luke answered shaking the water out of his hair. Suddenly, a bolt of green lasers came shooting down at them. "I thought we lost this party!" Mara said.  
  
"We'll have to swim for it! Our lightsabers won't do us any good in the water!" Luke yelled above the phaser fire. Mara dove in next to Skywalker and began to swim. Her muscles ached, but she continued on. Then her leg felt as if on fire. She cried out in pain. "Mara!" She heard. She kept swimming with only one leg.  
  
She felt Luke put his arm around her waist and helping her swim. She saw blood in the water. Then blackness came. **** Mara felt awoke to see Skywalker leaning over her. "Are you alright?" Luke asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"I feel a little dizzy." Mara whispered trying to sit. "Don't sit up. You got shoot." Luke whispered. Mara then remembered. She groaned and lay back down. Luke then said, "Let me see if I can fix it."  
  
"Skywalker I'm fine!" Mara snapped through clenched teeth. "No you aren't. For once in you're life let someone help you." Mara knew this was true. "Fine." She grumbled. Luke nodded and sat down. Putting his hand next to her knee, she felt as if someone had just stabbed her. She groaned and clenched her teeth.  
  
Luke relieved the pressure for a moment and putting his hand on her knee, began to stroke the burn. Mara felt relief flood into her. Luke was using a Jedi healing method. Then Luke got this brown robe and tore off the hem. Putting it around Mara's knee he held out his hand and helped her up. She got up, but immediately she put her hand to her knee from the pain. She began to limp along side Luke and then felt as if she was hardly walking. Kind of floating and walking, Luke had her in a Jedi  
  
grip and practically carrying her along. "I can walk Skywalker." She grumbled. But Luke just shook his head and continued to carry her in the Jedi grip. Mara smiled. *************** After about 2 hours walking they stopped for a break. Luke set Mara down and taking a deep breath he as well sat down. Mara removed the bandage and looked at her knee.  
  
It was red and skin peeled of it like bad sunburn. "There it's fine. I can walk now." Mara lied. Luke smiled and shook his head in astonishment. He knew that she was in pain, but knowing that she wouldn't let him carry her any farther he didn't mention it.  
  
Mara got in her pack and pulled out some ration bars. Throwing one to Luke she peeled back the wrapper and bit into the bar hungrily. Continuing on their journey, Mara picked up her gear and followed Skywalker. After awhile of traveling through the sewer Mara asked, "How are we going to get to the top?"  
  
"I don't know." Luke mumbled. "Well, I do. Mara took out her lightsaber and started to cut a hole in the ceiling. "Mara! What if someones up there?" Luke asked. "Then they'll get the surprise of their lives!" Mara chuckled and continued on cutting. Luke shook his head but then drew his lightsaber and began cutting with her. *******************  
  
After making a hole in the ceiling Luke used the force to jump out of it. He ended up in a large room. With a flag hanging above him, it was the symbol of the empire.  
  
"I think we found our place." Mara whispered to him. "I think so to." Luke answered taking a step forward and activating his lightsaber. Mara grabbed her blaster, which was in the holster by her boot. Walking through the marble room Mara heard something.  
  
"Luke..." She was cut off when a door opened, revealing a man dressed in black. Luke looked at the man and said, "Con." "Yes it is I Skywalker." Con said smirking. Mara shot but he drew his lightsaber and it bounced the beam harmlessly off the blade. Mara looked at Con and put her blaster back in its hold.  
  
"Nice trick Ms. Jade." Con said laughing evilly. "I prefer to be called Jade. No ms." Mara exclaimed, her mouth twitching. Con nodded. Luke and Mara pulled out their lightsabers; Con drew his black lightsaber as well. In a ring of fury, Con attacked! Mara and Luke fought with all their might. Mara could feel beads of sweat rolling down her face. She knee was beginning to ach. Then Mara had a tiny glimpse of something that happened along long time ago.  
  
She saw a man, with an apprentice braid. And another man with long hair and a beard. She saw that they where Jedi. They where battling a Sith and then the master died in the arms of his apprentice. Then Mara knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Luke!" She cried out in horror. But instead of Luke getting hit she flung herself in front of her and the dark sith jabbed her deeply in the side. She heard Luke scream, "NO!!" Her lightsaber dropped and she fell to the ground. Con laughed and Luke battled him until the sith jumped off the edge of the roof.  
  
Luke didn't know if he had survived or not. Luke ran to Mara and put his hands under her neck to support her; her tangled red hair spilling over his arms into his lap. "Mara." He said running his hand over his face. "Luke?" She said weakly. "Your gonna be ok. Just be still!" He said. "Luke, I'm going to die. We both know this." Mara whispered, coughing.  
  
"No, I'll get to a med-bay! I won't let you die!" Luke exclaimed loudly, cradling her head. "Luke, I just wanted to say I love you." Mara rasped out coughing.  
  
"I know Mara. I love you too." Luke said holding her close. She closed her eyes as if in sleep.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Luke cried. **** Luke Skywalker sat on a bench outside of the med-bay. His head in his hands he wept. The doctors where doing all they could to revive Mara Jade. "Mara if you die.." He said softly.  
  
She stopped breathing just moments ago. Luke tried to calm himself using Jedi Breathing technique. Leia came in the room and rest her hand on Luke's shoulder. "Oh, Leia." Luke sobbed. Leia sat down next to him and brushed his hair away from his face. "I came as soon as I heard Luke. I'm so sorry."  
  
Han came in and put his hand on Luke's shoulder and sat down next to him. "She has to get well." Luke said. "If she doesn't she told me to tell you something. That she loves you." Leia said. Luke put his face in his hands again and moaned. "Master Skywalker?" The Doctor said. "Yes?" Luke looked up hopefully.  
  
"She's going to be fine, she wants to see you now." The Doctor said. Luke sighed happily and shook the doctor's hand. He went in the sickbay and went into her dorm. "Mara?" He called softly. "Luke." She said weakly.  
  
"How do you feel?" Luke asked putting his hand on hers. "Like I just got run over by a dewback." She said. He stroked her cheek and said through the force, "I love you Mara Jade." Mara smiled.  
  
~T he End~ 


End file.
